


office.

by Lightning_Anonymous



Series: Curiosity Killed D'Obscene [2]
Category: Amateur Surgeon (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Feel-good, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_Anonymous/pseuds/Lightning_Anonymous
Summary: it's quiet, for once.
Series: Curiosity Killed D'Obscene [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148162





	office.

it's night time. the lab- can it be considered that? it's a run-down apartment that hubris  _ calls _ a lab -is nearly silent, spare for the sound of him writing out plans and y'gor humming along to a tune.

he turns. his butler- friend? maybe -seems somewhat zoned out. "y'gor?"

y'gor turns his head up, eyes half-lidded. "mmh?" ah, so he's tired.

"...i care about you." a pause. "get some rest."

"m'kay." it's silent again. hubris waits for the words to process, since it's clear y'gor didn't register the statement. "do you mean it?"

"i don't say what i don't mean."


End file.
